Forbidden
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: Sometimes, Press and Dane would meet and not be at each others' throats. Well, at least not in that way.


i whipped this up in two hours bc i had an Idea and it would not leave me alone so have a slightly minor pairing i kinda sorta ship

* * *

Tongues and teeth clashed, biting down hard on lips and swiping away the blood that beaded up in its wake, nothing but heat heat _heat_ between the two as they shoved roughly and roughly kissed, as if it were a battle that neither could win but neither would give up.

Dane groaned as his back was forced back against the wall, Press pinning him there by his hips. The shorter man had considerable strength, and hiked the demon's legs up around his waist before going back to tearing into his mouth. He bit harshly on Dane's upper lip and the demon growled, baring his teeth and swiping his tongue into the other's mouth.

He wrestled with Press, dropping his legs and spinning them around, breaking the kiss only long enough to switch their places before attacking his neck, gripping his hips, and thrusting him against the hard wall. It was Press's turn to moan as his neck was assaulted. His arms found their way around the demon's neck and he pulled them closer together, his fingers tangling in the dark locks.

A shout from around the corner had Dane's head shooting up from the mark he was making just below the hem of Press's shirt.

"Uncle Press?" came Bobby Pendragon's voice. He seemed concerned. "Where'd you go? You said you'd only be a minute, then you disappeared for like, half an hour!"

Another voice joined him, that of Courtney's. "Please tell me you didn't get kidnapped by Saint Dane already. We just got here!"

The demon chuckled darkly. "If only kidnapping were the worst of it," he whispered into Press's neck.

The man shuddered and ducked away. "Quiet, you. What if they hear us?"

Dane grinned, blue eyes flashing once before the world seemed to twist. Press looked around, but nothing seemed to be out of place.

Suddenly, the two Travelers turned the corner and Press gasped. He tried to wrestle himself away from Dane, but the demon held on tight. Press held his breath, waiting for the inevitable outraged questions as to why he was locked in an intimate embrace with their worst enemy.

But they never came. Instead, Bobby and Courtney walked right past them, looking around obliviously, until they turned another corner and disappeared. Their footsteps faded after a minute, then the world twisted again and it was like an unknown weight was lifted from Press's chest.

"I-"

"You made us invisible, yeah, I guessed it," Press cut in. Dane looked petulant at the interruption, but Press kissed the scowl off the demon's face. "I'm not a dumbass."

"You say that as you continue this thing between us," Dane said between kisses.

Press paused and looked down. "Yeah, I figured you would remind me of that. Asshole."

Dane smiled innocently, before nuzzling Press's neck again, right above the forming bruise. "Now, where were we?" he asked in a husky voice.

Press shook his head and pulled away. Dane started to whine, but the other man interrupted him again with "You know we can't. They're looking for us now, they'll hear us, and I'm sure you can't keep up that invisibility trick if you're busy fucking my brains out."

Dane shrugged and tried to close in on him again. "There's a first time for everything-"

"No." Press's tone was final.

The demon sighed. "You know, Press, dear, we can't keep this up forever. One of us will have to cave eventually, and I don't know about you, but I am one stubborn demon."

Press nodded, his shoulders slumping. "I know, I know. It's just hard."

Dane mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "'S not the only thing that's hard," and Press nudged him in the arm. He stepped away, arms folded, and huffed.

"Seriously. I know this is bad, sleeping with the enemy, but when I'm around you, I just… forget it's bad." Press rubbed his arms, feeling colder without the demon near him. He felt a lot smaller than he had any right to be. "It's hard, knowing what you're doing is wrong but feeling it's at least partly right."

"It is difficult on my end as well, you know," Dane said, butting in on the other man's pity party. "Every day I question my stances, because of you. A plan several thousand years in the making, all to the brink of undoing because a single night at a strip club gone wrong."

Press laughed out loud, quickly covering his mouth as he was reminded of the event that started it all. A single night gone wrong indeed. To think that chance meeting in a weird place like that would lead to worst enemies becoming lovers was, well. Crazy.

But that was a story for another time. There were far more pressing matters to attend to, like the sound of approaching footsteps.

Press grabbed his overcoat from where it had been thrown on the ground earlier and dusted it off before slipping it back on. Dane adjusted his suit, then helped smooth down the lapels of the jacket Press wore. His hands lingered on the other man's shoulders, and he had a thoughtful look on his sharp face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted for the third time that day by a call from down the hall and around a couple corners. "Uncle Press! Where are you?"

"And that's your cue," the demon said, patting Press's shoulders. He pulled the man close and leaned in close. "We'll finish this later," he whispered in his ear, hand slipping down and palming Press through his jeans. The man gasped and growled, but the next thing he knew, Dane was gone.

Bobby rounded the corner and shouted "There he is!" the two ran towards him, relief clear on their features. Press shifted, folding his coat in front of him to hide the result of Dane's groping, and grinned awkwardly at them.

"Hey guys!"

"Where have you _been?!"_ Courtney yelled.

Press shrugged nonchalantly. "Got lost. Doubled back a couple times, found myself here. Found you. I don't think Dane's here, or he would've heard you guys already and come kidnapped one of us. We should probably go."

Bobby nodded, eyeing his uncle warily. He glanced him up and down, and Press smoothed back his hair self-consciously.

"Alright, let's go," Bobby said, slipping his arm into Courtney's and leading the way.

Press sighed with relief, quietly, and followed.

From behind him, a hand lightly smacked his ass and he hissed.


End file.
